1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric motor having a housing with a housing interior for accommodating a stator and a rotor, which is arranged on a motor shaft so as to rotate with it, and also having an electronics compartment for a motor electronics system.
2. Description of the Background Art
WO 2013/037454 A2, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an electric motor which can be a constituent part of an actuator for a motor vehicle gearbox, in particular for a direct-shift gearbox (DSG). In the case of a hydraulic actuator, the electric motor can be used to drive a hydraulic pump.
Conventional electric motors typically have a cylindrical motor or stator housing in which a stator is arranged fixed to the housing and a rotor is arranged so as to rotate together with a motor shaft which is fixed to the rotor. In order to be coupled, for example, to the hydraulic pump of the actuator, the motor shaft is routed out on a housing side of the electric motor so as to form a shaft journal, whereas the opposite housing side has a connection flange for fastening the actuator, for example, to the direct-shift gearbox. Two such electric motors or actuators can also be associated with the direct-shift gearbox.
During operation of an electric motor of this kind, in particular when it is used as a gearbox actuator for a direct-shift gearbox (DSG) of a motor vehicle, it is frequently exposed to a damp environment. In such environmental conditions, there is a risk of moisture, for example water, entering the motor housing of the electric motor via the transmission system of the gearbox actuator. This is extremely undesirable, in particular, in respect of a risk of a short circuit in the region of the motor electronics system which is usually provided and is integrated in the motor housing and is used to control the electric motor.